


Sleep With The Angels

by StarsBooksFriedchicken



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsBooksFriedchicken/pseuds/StarsBooksFriedchicken
Summary: It's the night after Armageddidn't, and Crowley is too stressed to sleep. Aziraphale comforts him.





	Sleep With The Angels

Crowley couldn't sleep. He twisted and turned on his bed beside Aziraphale. Maybe all the stressful events of the day had taken a toll on him. 

"Trouble sleeping, dear?" said Aziraphale quietly. 

Crowley started; he hadn't realized Aziraphale was still awake. 

"Sorry if I bothered you, angel. Go back to sleep, don't mind me." 

"Absolutely not, dear boy," said Aziraphale, turning so that he was on his side, facing him. "Come here." 

Slowly, Crowley shifted closer to him. Aziraphale untangled the covers around Crowley and covered them both. Then he put an arm around Crowley. 

"I thought you were dead." said Crowley. 

Aziraphale looked taken aback. "What?" 

"When you'd discorporated. I went to your bookshop, but it was on fire and I couldn't find you. I couldn't _feel_ you, and I've always been able to do that. I thought you were gone forever." 

At the last word, his voice broke. The proximity to Aziraphale was doing things to him, it lowered the defences he had built around him, until he just wanted to cry into Aziraphale's shoulder. He gave another gasping sob, and Aziraphale pulled him even closer. 

"I am here, Crowley," he said, stroking Crowley's hair. Look at me. I'm here, and I always will be. I'll never leave you. Ever."

Crowley buried his face in Aziraphale's chest. His words were somehow so reassuring that they seeped through Crowley and filled him with warmth and hope. But some thoughts still nagged at him. 

"Heaven and Hell are still coming after us," he said in a muffled voice. "They'll try to kill you." 

"We'll think of something," said Aziraphale. "We always do. Everything is going to be alright now. Just sleep, dear." 

Crowley closed his eyes and let the Angel caress his hair and gently rub his back, until, one by one, all his worries faded into background noise. He felt warmer and happier than he'd even felt in his life, and sleep finally came to him. 

When he woke up, sunshine was pouring in. He was still warm and happy. He looked at the sunlight falling on Aziraphale and turning his hair and skin golden. Crowley ran a finger over Aziraphale's sleep-warm cheek. 

He had a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
